


Thrill

by only_one_dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_one_dnp/pseuds/only_one_dnp
Summary: It doesn't seem to matter how wrong Dan knows it is, the rest of him always has a different reaction.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Thrill

This is the worst place they could be doing this.

Dan knows that.

And yet, he says nothing.

Or rather, he says a lot, but none of it’s _right_.

Phil is kissing him, hard and practiced, his hands roaming around, under Dan’s shirt and up his chest and around his back and _on his legs_ -

And all Dan can do is press back, hands tangled up in Phil’s shirt, too afraid to push further but too desperate to pull away.

They shouldn’t be doing this here.

It’s crowded, and they’re hiding in a _coat cupboard_ of all places.

Like teenagers again.

Like dumb kids, who’ve forgotten to care about decency anymore.

But they should care about decency. It’s nagging at the back of Dan’s mind even now.

Everyone at this party is a ‘social media influencer’. Most of them are youtubers- _vloggers,_ who’ll no doubt be filming this right now.

And anyone of them could see this, or catch it in the background of a video, and then everything would be over faster than either of them could make up some excuse-

Phil moves to press his lips to Dan’s neck, and he nearly forgets to muffle the moan he makes, leaning back against the wall for balance. It takes a few seconds for him to process the exact feeling of Phil’s hands on his waistband, and then a few more for him to pull himself together enough to talk, but finally he manages to form words. “ _Phil_.”

Phil pauses his tugging at Dan’s pants to look up at him through thick, dark lashes that make Dan want to melt. His hands brush against the skin at Dan’s waist. “Yeah?” He says, his voice quiet and cracked.

Dan swallows. “We’re in public,” he reminds him breathlessly, eyes flutteringly slightly in the darkness as Phil makes another small tug at his jeans, pulling them a bit further down.

He feels a hand cup him through his pants, and his heart stutters in his chest. “Do you want me to stop?” Asks Phil, in his voice that can make the worst things sound almost innocent.

Dan nearly hits his head on a coat peg as he leans back.

_People are around._

_Anyone could walk in at any moment._

_Anyone could catch them._

“No,” he said, his voice low, because however logical his brain might get- the prospect of getting caught was just part of the thrill.

Phil grinned and pressed their lips together again.


End file.
